


Corkscrew

by wearethewitches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Astra hesitates to turn, knowing the moment has gone on long enough. There are better photos of Kara. This one has a giant circular stain on it from a mug.(for the Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2019, for Anonymississippi)
Relationships: Astra & Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Corkscrew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymississippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/gifts).



> Happy holidays Anonymississippi! This is for the 'Astra/Alex both want kids but haven't had the Conversation yet' prompt - enjoy!

“-and this is when Kara volunteered at the kindergarten bake-sale.” Alex says wistfully, a fond smile spreading across her face. Under the crook of her arm, Astra fiddles with the thick corner page, ready to turn to the next memory of her niece – however, Astra’s eyes have become stuck on the image of Kara standing there with over a dozen tiny Humans. Her delight is obvious and Astra treasures these photos, treasures the opportunity to see her niece growing up into the confident woman she is today-

But it’s the children that take her breath away.

They’re all shapes and sizes, dark hair, blonde hair, tan skin, pale skin – most are wearing matching red aprons with the words _Midvale Elementary_ written in yellow, in a half-moon shape, clearly quite young. The picture captures them in the middle of a greeting. A tiny hand grasps at Kara’s jeans and a boy with corkscrew curls is blurred where he hovers in mid-air, falling from an excited jump.

Astra hesitates to turn, knowing the moment has gone on long enough. There are better photos of Kara. This one has a giant circular stain on it from a mug.

“Cutie-pies,” chuckles Alex, who to Astra, is suddenly all she can think about. She listens to her heartbeat speed up, watches how her hand comes to drift over the nameless youths. Her eyes dip, an infinite sadness there, almost unable to be seen. Why would Alex be so sad about a photograph? What is it about Kara and children in one image that turns her happiness into a forlorn fondness?

_Does she want children? Does she think I-_

Astra cuts off her own thought and takes Alex’s hand, entwining their fingers. Startled somewhat, Alex looks at her questioningly, red hair falling out from behind her ear.

“I do like you, Alexandra,” Astra reassures her. A _something_ swirls in her gut that she beats down, tells to _go away_ , because it’s not wanted. It’s never been wanted. Not with Non, certainly not with the Krypton High Council – she doesn’t even know if she can take the risk with Alex, who she more than _likes_. Astra can imagine a life with her, here on Earth – a complicated life, with an unknown end – and she can’t deal with the possibility of heartbreak, not with Alex. Not with her _Brave One_.

Alex breathes in, smiling in a charming manner. “That’s good. Me too.”

“Hmm.” Astra hums, making small-talk, “How was the photograph marred so?”

“Probably Mom and her coffee – she has a bad habit of leaving it on all her work and papers and stuff.”

“Right.”

A comfortable silence falls and Astra finally turns the page. There are more pages, more photos – but none keep Astra’s attention for long, bar Kara’s graduation. She looks so strange in the pale green and white robes of National City University, especially considering her degree. Astra keeps expecting to see her in the blues of the House El.

Driven by that urge she doesn’t want to acknowledge, Astra flips backwards, pausing at several photos she’s already seen – including the one of the children.

“I remember when Kara was that small,” Astra says, recalling how unreal it had seemed at the time. Feelings stay, for her, even if the memories are fading day by day. “We don’t have any records. No holograms, no personal effects…I had my spy beacon, of course, but that was technology stolen from the armoury.”

Alex snorts, loudly. “Of course – and you gave the other bit to Kara, the twelve year old.”

“She trusted me.”

“I know,” Alex twists to kiss her, lips pressing to Astra’s perfectly. When she leans back, it’s with another smile. “Still, it’s a bit funny. She might be a Kryptonian super-genius, but giving army tech to a middle-schooler is a bit much.”

Scoffing playfully, Astra rolls her eyes. “Kara was a perfectly capable teenager.”

“You say that, but you never had to share a room with her. That kid was perfectly capable of spite, is what you mean.” Alex tucks the stray strand of hair behind her ear again, clearly remembering something from their shared childhood.

Astra gives her the conversation, inside knowing, deep down, that Alex _would_ be the expert on her niece at that age. It’s just been too long for Astra to remember right. Too many years. It stings, but Astra has accepted that the past is the past – there is no changing it.

Attention falling back on the album, Astra traces the happy smile on Kara’s face. The children mock her, almost. They’re teenagers themselves now, if not adults. Like Kara. Always like Kara.

She draws in a deep breath, deep enough that the pages ripple and a glass wobbles on the coffee table in front of them. Her courage in this situation is negligible. _Pull yourself together,_ she orders herself, before asking Alex outright.

“Do you wish for children, in the future?”

Her voice is surprisingly mild.

Alex startles, eyes widening as she opens and closes her mouth. “What?”

“Do you wish for children?” Astra asks again, shocking herself at how blasé she sounds. “Offspring. Tiny humans.”

“Tiny humans,” Alex repeats after her, quiet. She’s staring at Astra, face unreadable. Astra can’t bear to look at her, so she turns her gaze onto the album once more, flipping between pictures of Kara at the beach and of Kara and Alex with a group of teenagers, decked out for the yearly event known as _Halloween._

She hears her say her name. “ _Astra._ ” A hand reaches to tilt her face, drawing her chin around so their eyes meet again. Alex has a hard expression and Astra wants to die, _no, not again_ -

“I do want children. I should have asked earlier than this – because it’s a no-brainer to me. I want kids of my own, with my partner. It’s something very important to me.” The fingers on her chin slacken, but Astra’s heart is pounding; her hand reaches to grasp Alex’s falling one.

“The same applies to me, Alexandra.”

There’s a moment of quiet, before a brightness sparks in her partner, the antithesis to the sadness of before. It grows and grows, until Alex is beaming. She swoops forwards, kissing her fiercely and Astra can only reciprocate, tears pricking at her eyes.

She and Alex are going to have a family.

They part briefly, their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing. Astra can smell the salt of her tears and she lets out a breathy laugh, kissing her lover with all the care she can afford to give.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alex says, gentle. Her voice is quiet, but genuine when she says, “You’ll make a great mother.”

“We both will.”

Alex laughs and Astra smiles.

“Yeah – we will.”


End file.
